Solo la la la
by Riru-chin
Summary: Con responsabilidades, amores frustrados y amistades problemáticas; la vida es un compendio de complicaciones. La vida es buena, la vida es mala... la vida es solo la la la.
1. Dos en la ciudad

**ACLARACIÓN: **Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai poseen toda la propiedad artística de Digimon. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes y la historia, para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

De la misma forma, las canciones que inspiraron el título de la historia "Solo la la la"; y el presente primer capítulo (título e historia), "Dos en la ciudad"; son propiedad intelectual de Rodolfo Fito Páez. Yo solamente las empleé como musa.

**Solo la la la.**

"Dos en la ciudad"

Era una hermosa noche estrellada, con las hojas de los árboles cayendo por la fuerza del otoño; y el viento volando los sombreros y revolviendo los cabellos.

La temperatura no estaba en un punto agradable, pero eso no era impedimento para que Shibuya estuviera igual de movida que siempre.

Entre la multitud de gente, un rubio caminaba a paso lento. Encorvado, con un bajo en la espalda; llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de jeans gastados. Sus pies se movían, casi al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando con unos auriculares, sus labios no podían evitar entonar, en un murmullo, la letra; y su cabeza se ladeaba de un lado al otro, siguiendo el riff; mientras que sus manos chocaban contra sus muslos al compás de la batería.

Él estaba en medio de un gentío, pero en su mente, viajaba solo, únicamente acompañado por la música.

Entre la multitud de gente, una castaña caminaba rápido, casi trotando. Llevaba una falda bordó con botas de cuero hasta la rodilla; y una chaqueta marrón con flecos. Su peinado, había perdido en la lucha contra el viento, y ella no dejaba de tratar –en vano– de arreglarlo. Los tacos de su calzado la hacían, al menos, unos diez centímetros más alta de lo que realmente era; pero no eran impedimento para que ella caminara completamente erguida y veloz. Toda una profesional en caminar con plataformas, no podía evitar chocar, cada tanto, con alguna persona en el medio del gentío.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, por enésima vez, pero sin detenerse— _Esto es tan molesto._

De vez en cuando, su rostro se contraía en una mueca de molestia, pero rápidamente, volvía a simular una sonrisa.

— _Las damas debemos sonreír siempre._ —era lo que solía decir.

Eran dos en la ciudad, una ciudad grande y llena de gente, bulliciosa.

— Rayos. —No pudo evitar decir al chocar fuertemente con alguien, y caer al suelo— Gracias, lo siento mucho. —continuó al tomar la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho.

— ¿Mimi? —cuestionó él, sorprendido, al percatarse de la identidad de la persona a la que estaba ayudando a levantarse.

Se encontraron en la calle, sólo podía ser una casualidad.

— ¿Yamato? —se asombró ella también, al levantar la vista y enfrentarse a la mirada azul de aquél viejo amigo.

La sorpresa, y los años de distancia provocaron un silencio incómodo entre ellos, que se quedaron estáticos en su sitio.

Quietos, en medio de la muchedumbre.

— No sabía que estabas de nuevo en Japón. —comenzó él, avergonzado.

— Acabo de regresar. —aclaró ella, frunciendo los labios, al recordar el nefasto arribo que había tenido a su país natal.

— Pues… ¿qué tal si te doy la bienvenida? Hay un bar muy agradable aquí cerca. —invitó él, percatándose de la molestia en su acompañante, para tratar de alivianar un poco la situación.

— ¿Ahora? —cuestionó ella, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza del chico— Bueno… —respondió dudosa, pero el muchacho la tomó la mano y comenzó a guiarla rápidamente.

— Entre tanta gente, es fácil perderse. —aclaró él.

Extrañamente, caminando de la mano de él, ella ya no chocó con nadie más.

El bar estaba decorado con un estilo entre campestre y sobrio.

El piso era de madera, al igual que las sillas y mesas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores bordó, blanco y gris.

De fondo, sonaba una tranquila canción de jazz.

Había bastante gente, pero el rubio caminó, seguido de su amiga, hasta un rincón alejado donde la música se escuchaba aún más suave, y de la gente sólo se oía un murmullo.

Con un simple gesto del brazo, llamó a un mesero, que se acercó rápidamente.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

— Para mí sí, ¿tú qué pides Mimi?

— Eh… un daiquiri de fresa. —pidió un poco dudosa.

— De inmediato.

— Bueno… bienvenida de nuevo, princesa. —le sonrió, como pocas veces hacía.

— Gracias. —se sonrojó. No había dudas, tenía un amigo muy guapo.

— Y… ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

— No quiero hablar de eso. —Suspiró— Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sora?

—… —levantó una ceja— Estás un poco desactualizada, Mimi. Sora y yo terminamos como hace dos años. —aclaró él, para consternación de su amiga, que abrió los ojos muy grande, y se sonrojó—Si no mal recuerdo, ahora está saliendo con Jou.

— ¡¿Jou?! —se sorprendió ella.

— Aquí les traje su pedido. —anunció el mesero, mirando a la muchacha, que se avergonzó al darse cuenta del grito que había pegado.

— Gracias. —sonrió él; y el mozo se marchó, dejándolos solos de nuevo— Eso creo. Hace mucho que no los veo, estuve viajando por el país, de gira con mi banda… No, ya no toco con los Teenage Wolves, ahora tengo una banda llamada Pandemónium. —Aclaró él, para vergüenza de la chica, que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo muy ausente que había estado en los últimos años— No he estado en Odaiba en un par de años, todo lo que sé de los chicos lo sé por Takeru, que me escribe a menudo, o por Taichi, con el que solemos encontrarnos por ahí, él también viaja bastante desde que está en la selección nacional.

— ¿En serio? —se alegró ella, pero rápidamente su semblante se tornó triste. Trató de disimularlo tomando un trago de su bebida, pero el rubio se dio cuenta, aunque no dijo nada— Creo que tengo mucho trabajo por delante si quiero ponerme al día.

— Bueno, puedes empezar escuchando lo que yo sé.

Ambos se pusieron a conversar amenamente mientras tomaban sus respectivas bebidas. Él contó un poco cómo estaban las cosas con el resto del "grupo", mientras que ella se sorprendió por algunas noticias, se alegró con ciertos acontecimientos y se entristeció por las partidas.

Se les pasó la hora hablando de lo que fue y lo que no, llamando al mesero varias veces para que les rellenara sus copas y volviéndoselas a acabar.

El alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en la chica después de la tercera ronda, y se le soltó la lengua.

— Soy tan estúpida… Me olvidé de todo porque estaba muy feliz con Michael. Lo convertí en el centro de mi vida… —hipó— ¡Y mira cómo me pagó! ¡Acostándose con una zorra! —golpeó la mesa, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

— Pues… tendremos que darle una paliza con Taichi. Pero tú no deberías amargarte por eso. Es un estúpido por no haberte sabido valorar —fue lo único que atinó a decir él, estaba en sus planes hacer que la chica le contara sus pesares, pero no imaginaba aquello, ni mucho menos que su reacción.

— Ay… ¡Eres tan buen amigo! —lo abrazó por encima de la mesa, volcando la copa del chico, que aún tenía contenido en su interior— ¡Ups! ¡Mesero! ¡Necesitamos más alcohol aquí!

— Eh… Mimi, creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

— ¡Ni hablar! No te preocupes… yo pagaré… —explicó ella, sin dejar de hipar, y balanceándose en la propia silla— ¡Oh, espera! —se largó a llorar, haciendo que unas cuantas personas a su alrededor voltearan a verla, para vergüenza de su acompañante.

— Aquí tiene. —se acercó el mesero a llenar las copas, de nuevo, mientras que la chica seguía llorando, para consternación del rubio.

— Mimi, está bien… yo puedo pagar la cuenta. —intuyó el motivo por el que se había puesto a llorar.

— ¡Oh, Yamato! ¡Eres tan buen amigo! —Volvió a abrazar al muchacho por encima de la mesa, volcando, de nuevo, las bebidas— ¡Ups! —iba a levantar el brazo para pedir más alcohol, de nuevo, pero el rubio la detuvo.

— ¡No! ¿No crees que ya es tarde? Mejor te llevo a casa. —pero ella sólo se puso a llorar aún más fuerte que antes, haciéndole lanzar un ruego silencioso al cielo.

— ¡No tengo casa! —gritó ella, de nuevo, sorprendiéndolo, de nuevo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Mimi? Si no tienes donde quedarte, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo. —trató de consolarla, ubicándose al lado de ella, quien, de nuevo, lo abrazó efusivamente.

— ¡Yamato, eres un gran amigo!

— Ya es la tercera vez que dices eso, Mimi. —ya cansado, la ayudó a levantarse de la silla, y la cargó sobre su espalda, tomó su bajo y se acercó mesero que los estaba atendiendo, para pagarle la cuenta.

La paciencia no era justamente una de sus virtudes. Pero ella era un amiga, y él debía cuidarla.

De camino a la estación, ella le explicó, sin dejar de hipar y lloriquear, que al salir de aeropuerto, le habían robado las valijas en donde llevaba el dinero y…

— ¡Mi ropa! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Mi hermosa ropa!... —empezó a enunciar las hermosas faldas, vestidos, zapatos, collares y un montón de cosas más que llevaba en las dos valijas que le sustrajeron.

— Ya, Mimi. Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa nueva… —interrumpió él, cansado de escucharla hablar de prendas que ni sabía que existían, y utilizar un montón de términos en inglés.

— Pero… mi ropa. —refunfuñó ella haciendo puchero.

— Ya, mejor duérmete.

Arriba del tren, la chica dormitó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yamato, que no pudo más que suspirar de alivio.

— _¿En qué lío me he metido?_ —se auto cuestionó cansado.

Al llegar a la estación, él volvió a cargarla sobre su espalda, tratando de no despertarla.

Afortunadamente para él, su recién estrenado piso de Odaiba, no estaba demasiado lejos.

Ya allí, la acostó en su cama y se dispuso a guardar su bajo.

— Yamato… —le llamó ella, asustándolo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mimi? —respondió él, temeroso de tener que aguantar otra perorata sobre moda o un ataque de llanto.

— Gracias. —le sonrió, para luego darse la vuelta, y ponerse a dormir en posición fetal.

Yamato sólo se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de agotamiento, y caminó hacia la sala, en donde durmió en el sofá.

Se les pasó la noche entre alcohol, anécdotas y sollozos.

— Despierta, dormilón…

— ¿Eh?

Al abrir los ojos, Yamato se encontró con unos ojos casi tan azules como los propios.

— Takeru… ¿qué haces?

— Te estuve llamando toda la mañana, pero como no respondías, vine a verte.

Los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi eran un ejemplo de buena relación. A pesar de la distancia que los había separado durante los últimos años, continuaban llevándose de maravilla. Tanto así, que el mayor, no dudó en darle una copia de la llave de su piso al menor.

— Por cierto… ¿qué hacías durmiendo en el sofá? —cuestionó una vez que su hermano se desperezó y levantó.

— Mimi… está durmiendo en mi cama… ¿qué hora es? —peguntó Yamato sin darle demasiado importancia al asunto, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno.

— ¡¿Mimi?! ¡¿Nuestra Mimi?!

— Sí… nos encontramos anoche…

Tras contarle lo sucedido a su hermano, Yamato comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente.

— Es pasado el mediodía y tú desayunando como si nada…

— Gajes del oficio.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de anoche?

— Normal.

Ambos conversaron amenamente por un rato. Hablaron de la grabación que había tenido el músico; y los ensayos que estaba escribiendo el menor. Más bien, el joven le preguntó un montón de cosas a su hermano mayor, mientras éste respondía escuetamente, para luego ponerlo al corriente de su vida, sin necesidad de que se lo preguntaran.

El Ishida no era muy conversador, así que su hermano menor siempre tenía que llevar las riendas de la charla.

Finalmente, mientras Takeru limpiaba y ordenaba la cocina, Yamato se dirigió a la habitación en la que descansaba Mimi, para despertarla.

Al entrar, se la encontró durmiendo en la misma posición. Se veía tan a gusto que le dio un poco de pena perturbar sus sueños.

— Oye… bella durmiente. —le susurró, mientras sacudía suavemente su hombro.

— ¿Hm? —a ella la cabeza le daba vueltas, producto de una resaca.

— Bebiste demasiado anoche ¿eh? —Acotó él, al verla incorporarse con dificultad y masajearse la frente— Toma —le tendió una taza con un líquido espeso en su interior— no le hagas caso al aroma, o al sabor… Te hará bien, créeme.

— Esto es horrible… —se quejó al tomar el primer sorbo.

— Termínalo y verás cómo te sentirás mejor.

— Permiso. —Takeru se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa— ¡Cuánto tiempo, Mimi!

— Takeru… —sonrió, pero no le duró mucho— ¡Oh, no! ¡No me miren! ¡No quiero que me vean toda despeinada y sin maquillar! —exclamó ella, tapándose con las sábanas.

— ¿Ves? Ya te sientes mejor.

— Mimi, ¿pero qué dices? Si te ves bien, hasta parece que no te acabas de levantar. —trató de consolarla el más joven de los hermanos.

— ¡No mientas! He de estar más fea que la bruja de Blancanieves. —continuó gritando desde debajo de la sábana, para risa de Yamato.

— Hermano… —le reprochó.

— Vale, ya… Te dejaremos sola. La puerta que está al lado del armario conduce al baño, eres libre de usarlo a tu antojo, aunque yo no tengo nada que puedas usar para maquillarte… ni para vestirte… —aclaró rascándose la cabeza.

— Podemos llamar a Miyako, ella podría prestarte ropa.

— ¡No! Si se viste igual que la última vez que nos vimos… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Aunque ella estimaba a la chica de cabello morados, no pasaba lo mismo con su sentido de la moda— Me las arreglaré con alguna camisa y el pantalón más ajustado que tengas.

— De acuerdo…

Mientras Mimi tomaba una ducha, Yamato comenzó a buscar entre los muchos bolsos que tenía desperdigados por el apartamento, lo que la chica le había pedido. Una vez que encontró las prendas, las puso encima de su cama. Por su parte, Takeru hizo un par de llamadas, cancelando compromisos, y se fue a la tienda a comprar algunos víveres. Su hermano estaba acostumbrado a alimentarse con comida chatarra y yendo de restaurante en restaurante. Sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que eso no agradaría a Mimi.

Al terminar las compras, regresó al edificio y abasteció el refrigerador. Lamentablemente para él, no podía quedarse con Yamato y Mimi, pues tenía compromisos, algunos ya los había cancelado, pero otros, los tenía que cumplir sí o sí. A pesar de tener sólo 20 años, el Takaishi era un muchacho muy ocupado. Estudiaba periodismo, trabajaba como asistente en un periódico local, era voluntario en un hogar de huérfanos y tenía una hermosa novia a la que no podía –ni quería– descuidar.

— Bueno, Mimi, ha sido un placer verte.

— Lo mismo digo, Takeru.

— Nos estamos viendo.

— Bueno, en agradecimiento a todo lo que hiciste por mí, ¡voy a cocinar! —comentó alegremente, juntando sus manos y balanceándose sobre sus pies; una vez que el más joven de los tres se marchó.

— Para eso estamos los amigos Mimi, no hace falta que me agradezcas…

— Bueno, entonces, te prepararé el almuerzo como una muestra de amistad.

— De acuerdo.

Ella llevaba unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, que a pesar de todo, le quedaban algo sueltos. Encima, una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, pero ella lo resolvió arremangándosela y haciéndole un nudo en el torso, que dejaba al descubierto, parte de su –plano– abdomen.

Mientras Mimi cocinaba, Yamato se quedó en el comedor escribiendo la letra de una canción.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a comer? —cuestionó con una sonrisa, ajena al efecto que provocó en su amigo, el ver el platillo que había preparado.

Una torre de panqueques, con un extraño color verde, cubierta por una mezcla de natto y dulce de leche.

— Los panqueques están hechos con una masa de verdura y arvejas picadas —comenzó a explicar, ante el silencio del muchacho— Los cubrí con natto, y dulce de leche para darle un toque más dulce. Genial ¿no? Es el almuerzo ideal, dulce, pero rico en vitaminas, proteínas y fibra.

— _Y antes se quejó de mi mezcla anti resacas… ¿De verdad espera que me coma esto?_ —pensaba él mientras desviaba la mirada del plato a su amiga, y de su amiga al plato; una y otra vez, sin poder quitar la expresión de asco.

— ¿No… vas a comer? —le increpó ella, con los ojos acuosos.

Iba a llorar, de nuevo, y ante ésta perspectiva, él no pudo más que ponerse a comer.

La idea de escucharla gimotear otra vez resultaba peor que la de tener dolor estómago.

— _Total… ¿cuánto me puede durar? ¿Una semana? Ya luego me sentiré mejor; pero algo me dice que si no como, ella no me va a dejar en paz en años._

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó cuando ambos acabaron sus respectivas raciones y se dispusieron a lavar los platos juntos.

— Estuvo bien —le respondió sorprendido, pues, en realidad, no estaba mintiendo.

Pese a la imagen no tan agradable, y a la extraña mezcla de sabores, el almuerzo no le provocó arcadas ni nada parecido. El sabor no le fue del todo agradable, pero tampoco le resultó feo.

— _Fue mejor que las comidas de Taichi, de lejos._

— ¡Genial! Creo que voy a hacerte de comer más seguido de ahora en más. —se alegró ella, para horror de él.

Aunque su estómago no había sufrido –nada– él no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer que las extravagantes recetas de Mimi se convirtieran en un habitual en su vida.

— Yo tenía pensado invitarte a un restaurante… Ésta noche podríamos reunirnos con los chicos. No sé si todos puedan, pero…

Astutamente, él desvió la conversación hacia otros temas.

Tras terminar la limpieza, ambos salieron juntos, dispuestos a solucionar los problemas de la muchacha; que volvía a vestir con su propia ropa.

Primero, presentaron la denuncia por el robo de las maletas; y después fueron de compras juntos.

Llegaron al acuerdo de que él le pagaría todos los gastos hasta que ella pudiera acomodarse, y luego Mimi le devolvería el dinero, poco a poco.

Yamato y su banda eran bastante famosos, por lo que no tenía problema en prestarle dinero a su amiga.

No obstante; ni la noche entre el llanto de una Mimi alcoholizada, ni su exótico almuerzo lo prepararon para la odisea de ir de compras con ella.

La castaña no era sólo una adicta a las compras; era una profesional.

Durante cinco horas, que para el rubio transcurrieron como todo una vida, la chica fue de tienda en tienda, probándose todo lo que encontraba.

Un poco para ayudarlo a él, y no ponerlo en tanto gasto, también se dedicó a regatear en cuanta compra realizó.

¡Y con qué habilidad!

Lástima que Yamato no pudiera apreciarla, puesta estaba al borde del colapso.

— _¡Mátenme!_

Y para empeorar las cosas, unas cuantas personas lo habían reconocido y él ya se veía venir los rumores de pareja. Últimamente, los paparazis estaban ensañados en encontrarle alguna historia romántica; aunque él estuviera completamente alejado de todo eso.

Para cuando volvieron al piso, ya era de noche.

Él estaba sumamente cansado, pues no sólo debió acompañar a la chica durante todo su día de compras, sino que debió cargar la mayoría de las bolsas.

— _¡¿Cómo rayos hace ella para caminar todo eso con semejantes tacos?!_ —se asombró el verla quitarse las plataformas de quince centímetros.

Aunque él estaba completamente agotado, ella lucía radiante.

— Gracias, Yamato. Prometo devolverte el dinero lo más pronto que pueda. Y bueno…

— Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en mi piso. Sobre el dinero, no te preocupes —le respondió lentamente, estaba cansado hasta para hablar.

— No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

— No es ningún abuso.

— Bueno… ¡prepararé la cena! —se levantó ella dispuesta a ir hacia la cocina, pero fue detenida por el grito de su amigo.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué dices?! —Trató de disimular— Acordamos que íbamos a ir a cenar con los chicos, fuera. ¿Recuerdas?

— Pero te ves muy cansado, además, ya es tarde, no podemos hablarles de última hora.

— ¡Pero si yo estoy genial! —mintió él, descaradamente, levantándose del sofá y pegando saltitos para trata de demostrar su punto. Aunque lo único que logró fue verse ridículo y sentir que las piernas se le acalambraban.

— ¿Estás…?

— ¡Por supuesto! —La interrumpió, tratando de sonreír— _No voy a exponer a mi estómago a tanto peligro._ Mira, ya mismo me pongo a llamar a los chicos. —finalizó tomando su celular y disponiéndose a realizar lo dicho.

La chica sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue a la habitación a cambiarse.

Efectivamente, una hora más tarde, estaban todos juntos, los doce, cenando en un restaurante cercano al departamento del Ishida.

Afortunadamente, Takeru ya les había pasado el dato a sus amigos; así que los que vivían más lejos, como Taichi y Joe, se habían vuelto a Odaiba ese mismo día, para poder visitarla durante el fin de semana.

— _Gracias Takeru _—agradecía mentalmente el rubio, que por fin, podía descansar un poco.

Tras una amena cena, el rubio y la castaña caminaron de vuelto al piso; y se dispusieron a dormir.

El domingo siguiente pasó normalmente, entre visitas y salidas con amigos.

Para el lunes, Mimi se había marchado.

Miyako y Hikari, que compartían apartamento, la invitaron a vivir con ellas; y aceptó gustosa.

No es que no le agradara estar con el rubio, pero no quería ser una molestia.

Él, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco solo al principio. Aunque solo fueron dos días, Mimi había hecho que su rutina se volviera más alegre. No obstante, pronto regresó a las grabaciones, y con ello, se fue el tiempo para pensar en la ausencia de la castaña; y al poco tiempo, volvía a irse de gira.

Sí, aquél fin de semana juntos sólo había sido una casualidad. Dos amigos que se encontraron en la ciudad… sólo cuestión de azar.

* * *

**NOTA: **Ésta será una serie de historias inspiradas en canciones. Los capítulos no serán independientes (los acontecimientos de uno, afectarán a los demás). No obstante, no seguirán una cronología estricta y los protagonistas irán variando; siempre entre los personajes de Adventure y Adventure 02.


	2. Mantel bucólico

**ACLARACIÓN: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin ánimos de lucro.

La canción que inspiró éste capítulo "Mantel bucólico" es del grupo Babasónicos.

**Solo la la la.**

"Mantel bucólico"

En el medio de un campo de futbol, un castaño descansaba sobre el pasto sintético.

Estaba tirado con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento, por lo que estaba muy cansado.

— Te amo. —escuchó decir.

No hacía falta que volteara a ver, para reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz. La conocía demasiado bien. Pero aun así lo hizo.

— ¿Sora? —se hizo el desentendido.

Esperó, durante años, por poder escuchar aquellas dos palabras saliendo de aquellos labios. Iba a disfrutar el momento. Lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

— Te amo —repitió ella— Siempre te he amado Taichi. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Eran sólo un montón de palabras, pero viniendo de ella; tenían la capacidad de llevarlo al mismísimo cielo.

Sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos finalmente eran correspondidos.

Años de espera, de peleas, de idas y vueltas.

— Yo también te amo —sonrió— Pero eso ya lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido. —se levantó lentamente y sacudió su ropa.

Ella no dice nada, él tampoco. Sus miradas enfrentadas bastan.

Ambos, ella y él, se besan.

Pelirroja y castaño. Finalmente juntos están.

— Nos vamos a casar —anunciaron al unísono a sus familias y amigos.

Los padres de ambos se preocuparon, pues llevaban apenas un mes de novios.

Los amigos estaban felices, porque llevaban años esperando aquello.

— Felicidades —exclamaron los diez al unísono.

Las chicas se levantaron a abrazar a Sora. Gritaban de alegría. Los rostros de las cuatro se veían igual de exultantes, casi parecía que las cuatro se iban a casar.

— Y quiero que ustedes sean mis damas de honor

— ¡Claro que sí! —aceptaron la castaña y la peli lila.

— No sé, Sora. Con ésta enorme panza ¿no me veré gorda y fea? —se preocupó la embarazada del grupo.

— No digas tonterías, Mimi. Te verás hermosa —se acercó la pelirroja a su mejor amiga— Por favor.

— Bueno… —acabó aceptando.

No es que fuera muy difícil. La sola idea de poder usar un hermoso vestido le encantaba. Aunque era cierto que le hubiera gustado que fuera en otro momento.

Por su parte, los muchachos se acercaron a saludar, no tan efusivamente como las mujeres, a Taichi.

— Enhorabuena. —felicitó el peli azul, dándole un apretón de manos al eterno líder del grupo.

— Al fin. —acotó sin pelos en la lengua el muchachos de cabellos morados, que aún conservaba los googles de su superior.

El único que no se acercó fue el rubio. Pero sonreía, como pocas veces. Si a alguien le alegraba la noticia, era a él.

Una vez que los amigos y la familia los hubieron dejado solos; comenzaron a hablar de los planes de la boda.

— Cualquier cosa que quieras está bien —le explicó él ante las constantes preguntas de ella.

— ¿No lo dices porque no te importa? —puso sus brazos en jarra.

— No me importa —respondió, sorprendiéndola— Lo único que me importa es estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Él no se caracterizaba por ser el más romántico ni el más detallista; pero con Sora, todo cambiaba.

Ella sólo sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

A veces se sentía mal por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero cuando él le decía esas cosas y la miraba con tanto amor. Todas las dudas desaparecían.

No hay como amar y ser amado. Entonces, todo lo demás deja de importar. Pasado y futuro, lo único que cuenta es estar juntos.

Al despedirse, el novio se encamina hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

Con él también pasaron un montón de cosas. Golpes, discusiones, separaciones. Pero de alguna u otra forma, siempre acababan reconciliándose. No podían estar separados.

— Ey —fue el único saludo que emitió, para luego invitarlo a entrar.

— ¿Qué tal?

Ambos estaban sentados en el patio de la casa de la familia Ishida. Contemplaban las estrellas.

— Te deseo lo mejor.

Yamato no destacaba por ser el más emotivo, pero Taichi era (después de su esposa e hija) el que más sacaba su lado sentimental.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Ambos se abrazaron como los grandes amigos que eran.

Tras separarse del Ishida, decidió caminar hasta su departamento.

Vagando por la ciudad en la que ambos crecieron juntos. No pudo evitar recordar todas las cosas que vivieron.

— _Maldición, maldición —_repetía constantemente aquella vez.

Era el portador del emblema del valor, pero no podía evitar sentir un inmenso miedo, ante la sola idea de perder a aquella chica que se había convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida.

El Digimundo. Vivieron tantas cosas allí. Aventuras únicas. Pero lo más importante, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que para el amor, no hay edad.

Solamente tenía once años, pero la amaba.

Cuando Nanomon secuestró a Sora, fue cuando más miedo tuvo. Solamente había dos mujeres que le podían hacer sentir tanto temor: la primera era su hermana, y la segunda era Sora.

Amaba a su hermana, pero en algún punto, Sora se volvió indispensable para él.

Hacerla feliz a ella era lo mejor para él. Por eso no dudó en empujarla aquel día.

— _¿Es para Yamato? —_le preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia, y dolorosa.

— _Sí. —_respondió ella, ajena a lo que esas dos letras le hacían al corazón del muchacho.

— _Apresúrate y dáselo_ —se las arregló para decir, aunque su pecho se sentía vacío— _Ya van a comenzar._

Quiso dejarla ir en muchas ocasiones. Lo intentó con varias mujeres, pero la mirada triste de ella siempre lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

En el pasado estuvo muy enfadado con la pelirroja, pues se negaba a estar con él, pero después se ponía celosa cuando él tenía novia. No obstante, todo eso estaba olvidado.

Les había tomado el camino más largo, pero finalmente, encontraron el amor juntos. Por eso, ya nada importaba.

— Lo volvería a hacer todo exactamente igual —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo.

Le gustaba observar el firmamento y pensar que era su Sora.

Sora.

Al llegar a su hogar, fue recibido por un anaranjado dinosaurio, rodeado de un montón de envoltorios de comida, restos de frutas, y un enchastre general.

— ¡Agumon! —exclamó él, enfadado.

— Perdón Taichi… es que me dio hambre —se disculpó la criatura, sin dejar de lamer su "mano" llena de crema y chocolate.

Al acercarse a la pequeña cocina, el varón pudo confirmar que su compañero digimon había asaltado y acabado con el refrigerador.

— ¡Agumon! —Volvió a gritar él— ¡¿Qué se supone que voy a comer yo ahora?!

Ante aquél cuestionamiento, el digimon se sintió culpable y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún alimento para su humano amigo.

A lo lejos, divisó una manzana, que tomó con sus garras y se la entregó a Taichi.

Éste, resignado, se dispuso a comerla, pero al terminar, su estómago se mostró inconforme, emitiendo un gruñido.

Pero no fue el único.

— Taichi —le llamó Agumon al sentir una molestia en su propio estómago— ¿Vamos a comer afuera?

— Te terminaste todo lo que tenía en el refrigerador ¿y todavía tienes hambre? —Cuestionó sorprendido, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue otro rugido de parte del estómago del digimon, y del suyo propio— Bueno… —acabó aceptando.

Juntos se dirigieron a un puesto de ramen que estaba a unas pocas cuadras y que siempre permanecía abierto hasta tarde.

El apetito voraz era una de las cosas que tenían en común, y eso se veía claramente en la montaña de platos que estaban dejando atrás.

— Sora y yo ya estamos organizando la boda. —le explicó a su amigo, mientras volvían al departamento, con sus estómagos más grandes debido a lo mucho que comieron.

— ¿Vamos a vivir los tres juntos a partir de ahora, cierto?

— Los cuatro, Piyomon también.

— Ya.

— ¿Estás bien con eso? —le increpó, preocupado.

Él siempre había estado ahí para él.

— _Taichi… —_le llamó en aquella ocasión— _¡Has madurado!_

Por eso, lo que menos quería, era incomodarlo.

— Si tú estás bien, yo también lo estoy. —le dijo sin más.

Y él sintió que sus ojos se aguaban.

Era tan feliz.

No hay como amar y ser amado. Es la cosa más feliz que hay.

Ya sea amor de hermanos, de amigos, de novios, de compañeros de aventuras…

No hay como amar y ser amado. Es la cosa más feliz que hay.

— Gracias Agumon. Éste último mes he estado tan feliz, que siento que todo es un sueño. —le explicó, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. — ¡Auch! —gritó ante el golpe que le dio Agumon— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

— Para que veas que no estás soñando.

Y él hombre rió.

Mientras ellos dormían, la novia permanecía acostada en su cama, mirando el techo.

Le encantaba Taichi, y estaba inmensamente feliz de casarse con él, pero tenía miedo.

Recordaba aquella vez en que él le regaló un broche, y ella lo malinterpretó todo y se enfadó.

Temía acabar metiendo la mata y hacerlo infeliz.

Pero él siempre se lo negaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando le comentó sus preocupaciones, él simplemente dijo:

— ¿Me amas?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Entonces está bien.

— Pero…

— Te enfadarás conmigo. A veces tendrás razón porque yo soy atolondrado. Otras veces estarás equivocada, porque tú tienes mal carácter. Pero siempre acabaremos reconciliándonos. Porque nos amamos —le explicó, parafraseando a su mejor amigo, que le había dado un par de consejos— Además, ¡así es más divertido! ¿Te imaginas lo monótono que sería todo si siempre estuviéramos bien?

— ¿Te parece divertido estar mal?

— Mal, mal, no. Pero los problemas y los enfados son desafíos que hacen la vida más dinámica.

Al Yagami le gustaban los retos, y eso no era secreto.

— Sí, tienes razón. Hagamos de nuestra relación un desafío constante —le invitó ella.

— ¡Claro que sí! Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos.

Y a Takenouchi le gustaba acompañarlo en dichos desafíos.

Una vez que las dudas desaparecieron, Sora se abocó a elegir la decoración del salón, los vestidos de las damas de honor y el suyo, el menú, y todos los pormenores de la celebración.

Era su fiesta, pero quería que todos se la pasaran bien, y por eso, se estaba esmerando al máximo.

— Tienes que relajarte un poco Sora —le pidió su futura cuñada.

— No puedo, todo tiene que estar perfecto.

— No, nada tiene que ser perfecto. —le explicó Mimi, copiando la frase de cabecera de su esposo.

— Es verdad. No te estreses. Se supone que tienes que disfrutarlo —Miyako le quitó las cosas de las manos— Déjanoslo a nosotras. Haremos que tu fiesta sea genial —le guiño un ojo.

Observó a sus amigas y las vio con una sonrisa. Ellas siempre querían lo mejor para ella, siempre lo quisieron.

Era extraño, cómo a veces parecía que todos sabían qué era lo mejor para ella, menos ella misma.

— Tienes que aprender a confiar en tus amigos, Sora. —le dijo Hikari, como si hubiera leído su mente.

— De acuerdo —aceptó ella.

Las tres damas de honor se encargaron, de allí en adelante, de organizar la mejor fiesta de casamiento del mundo. Todo sea por aquella mujer, que desde que eran unas niñas, siempre se esmeró en cuidar de todos.

Todo sea por la reunión del amor y el valor.

Cuando el día del casamiento finalmente llegó, todos estaban muy emocionados.

Taichi y Yamato esperaban en el altar. Como era de esperarse, el rubio había sido elegido como el padrino. A Yuuko le preocupaba un poco eso. No era lo más normal del mundo que el ex novio de la novia fuera el padrino del novio. Pero en aquél grupo, las cosas nunca pasaban como era "normal". Pareciera que desde que viajaron al Digimundo, aquellos doce muchachos estaban destinados a hacer las cosas al revés de los demás. Pero si eso los hacía felices, ella no se iba a oponer.

Y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía sus hijos en esos momentos, le decían que nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Y por eso, ella no podía evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Ay, mamá. —la abrazó su hija al notar su llanto silencioso.

— Serán muy felices. —fue lo único que puedo decir la mujer, más para convencerse a sí misma.

— Claro que sí. Así será.

La madre de la novia, por otro lado, estaba un poco más relajada. Ella no tenía dudas de que aquel muchacho (ahora todo un hombre) haría feliz a su hija. En sobradas ocasiones le había demostrado que él era el indicado. De hecho, ella misma era una de las esperaba ésta unión desde hacía mucho tiempo. No obstante, le preocupaba que el matrimonio arruinara ese maravilloso lazo que tenían. Ella sabía, por experiencia propia, que el amor, por intenso que fuera, no siempre bastaba para que una pareja fuera feliz. Y ellos dos habían decidido casarse apenas un mes después de empezar a salir.

Pero todas aquellas preocupaciones se desvanecieron cuando empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Su hija se casaría, y ella, como su madre, le auguraría el mejor futuro.

Cuando la novia apareció por la puerta, tomada del brazo de su padre; la sonrisa del novio se hizo incluso más grande.

Algunos incluso pensaron que le dolería la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero no, el dolor había desaparecido del diccionario de Taichi Yagami. En aquel momento, todo era alegría y amor.

Tras la ceremonia religiosa, los novios junto a los invitados se dirigieron al jardín en el que habían decidido desarrollar una fiesta bucólica.

Allí, los doce digimons esperaban pacientemente. No habían formado parte del rito religioso, pero sí estarían con ellos durante la fiesta.

— ¡¿Ya podemos comenzar a comer?! —preguntó alegremente Agumon, provocando la risa de todos, y el sonrojo de su compañero.

— Eres un… Sí, ya puedes comer. —le respondió entre dientes. Amaba a su compañero digimon, pero a veces, era un desprolijo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos chicos! —celebró, dirigiéndose al bufé, seguido de los demás digimons.

Por su parte, los demás se pusieron a bailar y a celebrar, éste día especial para todos. Porque aunque los más felices eran Sora y Taichi, su alegría se contagiaba a todos.

Ya a la noche, cuando todos se sentaron a cenar. El rubio mejor amigo de ambos, decidió hacer un brindis.

— Les tomó el camino más largo —comenzó— Se deslizaron por mucho tiempo, en medio de la soledad. Pero finalmente se encontraron, y ahora están juntos, y juntos estarán hasta el final de sus días. Los conozco. Sora, no hay persona en el mundo que tenga más amor para dar que tú —continuó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella ya estaba llorando de emoción— Sé que harás feliz a Taichi, entregándole todo tu cariño. Taichi —prosiguió tras una pequeña pausa, mirándolo a él, que le sonreía inmensamente— De tanto sonreír se te va a acalambrar la cara —bromeó, haciendo reír a todos— Eres el líder, el que siempre cuida de todos. —siguió, ya serio— Nadie cuidará de Sora como tú. La harás feliz. Ambos, con amor y valor, van a conseguir una hermosa familia, un hermoso futuro, una hermosa vida. No les irá bien… les irá genial. —levantó la copa que llevaba en la mano, dando por concluido su brindis.

Sus palabras habían conmovido a todos, pero especialmente a los novios, que había entendido el mensaje entre líneas.

— _Aunque las cosas vayan mal, con amor y valor podrán sobrellevar los problemas._

Y así sería…

Porque los finales felices no existen.

Solamente está el compromiso de las personas, de esforzarse por ser felices.

La felicidad es escurridiza, pero juntos, siempre la encontrarán.

Flotando entre el vapor de las lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Silbando una canción fúnebre.

Descansando entre los prados del dolor.

Donde fuera que esté… Ellos iban a encontrar a la felicidad, juntos.

* * *

**NOTA: **Esto me salió extremadamente cursi -.- y un poco más corto de lo que esperaba…

Como ya expliqué antes. Los capítulos estarán interrelacionados, pero no seguirán un orden cronológico lineal. Esto se sitúa varios años después del anterior.


	3. Eres

**ACLARACIÓN: **Digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

El presente capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Eres" de Café Tacvba.

.

**Solo la la la.**

"Eres"

.

Hay gente que tiene la capacidad de iluminar el día sólo con su sonrisa.

Ella era una de esas personas.

— Buenos días Hikari. Parece que nos ha tocado otro año juntos.

— Sí, así es —sonrió ella.

Ya sea por casualidad o destino. Habían estado compartiendo banco desde primer grado; y eso a él le encantaba.

Con su cabello castaño, su estatura media y su tez clara; Hikari no era de la clase de personas que sobresaliera por su apariencia. Al contrario, tenía los rasgos típicos de una corriente mujer japonesa. No obstante, su sonrisa tenía la misma potencia de una central nuclear. Podía iluminar por completo toda la ciudad.

O eso era lo que pensaba él.

— ¡Motomiya! —le gritó la profesora, golpeando su pupitre— ¡Presta atención a la clase! Ya bastante cabeza dura eres como para que te estés dando el lujo de soñar despierto.

Las carcajadas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, y la única que no se rió de él fue Hikari.

Y por eso, sólo por eso, él soportó las burlas el resto del día. Fue casi como si no le importaran, porque, de hecho, no le importaban.

Ella era la única que le importaba.

— ¿Estás bien Daisuke? —le cuestionó ella mientras salían del colegio.

— Claro —respondió él rascándose la nuca y riendo.

Le encantaba que se preocupara por él.

— No me parece bien que la maestra te diga esas cosas. —comentó ella, algo molesta por la forma en que la mujer se refirió a su amigo delante de toda la clase.

— No te preocupes. —le cortó él.

— Pero…

— En serio. Ella no me importa —le sonrió para tranquilizarla— _Tú eres la única que me importa_ —pensó en su fuero interno, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

.

— ¡Daisuke! Es hora de levantarse —escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Era temprano, y a él no le gustaba madrugar. Pero no le quedaba de otra.

— _¿Quién tuvo la estúpida idea de hacer que las clases fueran de mañana?_ —se quejaba mentalmente, mientras caminaba lentamente al baño.

— ¡Daisuke! —volvió a llamar su madre.

— ¡Ya voy! —respondió él, para después bostezar— _Al menos… podré ver a Hikari._

Y una enorme –y algo boba– sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y se quedó allí un buen rato.

Cuando despertaba, ella era lo primero. La razón por la cual comenzaba el día con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? —se burló de él su hermana mayor.

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! —le respondió él, molesto.

Ambos se encaminaron a sus respectivos colegios, caminando parte del camino juntos, pero lo suficientemente alejados como para que nadie se diera cuenta de que se conocían.

Jun y Daisuke no se llevaban precisamente bien, y la mayoría del tiempo, preferían estar separados.

.

Una vez dentro del recinto de la primaria, Daisuke comenzó a andar por los pasillos, buscándola.

En el camino, saludó a unos cuantos chicos, con los que solía jugar al futbol. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de saludarla a ella, porque nunca apareció.

Cuando tocó el timbre marcando el inicio de clases, y ella continuó sin mostrarse; la sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro del chico, desapareció por completo, y no regresó en toda la jornada.

.

— Daisuke —le saludó el mayor cuando lo vio acercarse— ¿Qué haces en la secundaria? ¿Buscas a tu hermana?

— No —respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto, que le provocó una risa a su interlocutor— De hecho, estaba buscando a tu hermana.

Taichi no se sorprendió ante aquello. Él reconocía perfectamente los síntomas de Daisuke, porque cuando tenía su edad, él mismo los tuvo. No obstante, como se trataba de su hermana menor, la luz de su vida, no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Le agradaba el chico, claro. Estaba seguro que no había malas intenciones en él. Pero su lado sobreprotector era más fuerte.

— Es que… quería darle los deberes de hoy. Como no fue a la escuela —continuó el más joven, al notar el ceño fruncido de su superior.

No mentía. En efecto, en el interior de su mochila, estaban los apuntes que cuidadosamente había tomado durante el día. Por primera vez, se había esmerado en prestar atención en clases, sólo por ella.

Ese día ella le había hecho mucha falta. Y se notaba.

— Bueno, pues dámelos a mí que yo ya se los llevo.

— Pero, ¿no saldrás más tarde? Sería mejor que se los llevara yo ahora, así los empieza a copiar rápidamente y se pone al día de inmediato.

— No creo que pueda copiar nada ahora. Hasta que me fui de casa, estaba con bastante fiebre. Faltará, fácilmente, unos tres días más.

Y aquello fue como un balde de agua fría cayéndole sobre su cabeza.

.

— ¡Hikari! —la saludó efusivamente cuando la muchacha, finalmente regresó a clases, a la semana siguiente.

— Hola Daisuke. Gracias por enviarme los deberes todos estos días —le tendió unos cuadernos al muchacho.

A él le hubiera encantado ir a visitarla a su casa. Pero superar la barrera de Taichi Yagami no era una tarea para nada fácil, por lo que debió conformarse con pasarle los apuntes mediante su hermano.

— No es nada —sonrió, tomándolos.

— Yagami, no deberías confiar en los apuntes de ese cabeza hueca —se burló un compañero, provocando la molestia del chico.

— No le hagas caso… tus apuntes me han sido de mucha utilidad —le dijo ella, calmándolo por completo.

Ella era su paz.

.

Era su pensamiento más profundo, su esperanza, sus sueños. Ella lo era todo.

Sus ojos sentían una atracción casi magnética hacia ella. Ni bien la figura de Hikari aparecía en el campo de visión de Daisuke, él se olvidaba de todo y todos. No podía evitarlo, contemplarla en una adicción, una necesidad.

No eran sus ojos, era su mirada. Dulce y llena de serenidad.

No eran sus labios, era su sonrisa. Esa sola curvatura de labios podía despejar las nubes en el día más gris.

No era su belleza, no eran sus palabras… era todo lo que en él provocaba.

—… Aun así, deberías prestar más atención a clases. ¿A qué planeas dedicarte cuando seas mayor? —le cuestionó, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de su escuela.

Aquel día les había tocado hacer la limpieza juntos. Estuvieron conversando amenamente mientras realizaban sus respectivas labores. No obstante, en algún punto de la charla, él volvió a perderse en ella, y dejó de escuchar.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí… entiendo que somos niños, apenas tenemos diez años, pero deberías ser más responsable. Nuestros padres no siempre estarán ahí para mantenernos. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro. En trabajar, y para eso, antes, debes estudiar —le explicó al muchacho, pero ante su silencio, continuó— Por ejemplo, a mí me gustaría ser maestra jardinera.

Ella sonrió el observar a su amigo pensativo. Creyó que éste estaría pensando en posibles trabajos para realizar en el futuro. No obstante, aquello distaba mucho de la realidad.

— _Estoy de vuelta cariño —anunciaba un adulto Daisuke, en su fantasía._

— _Bienvenido a casa amor —le respondía una Hikari mayor._

_Ella le daba un casto beso en los labios, y juntos caminaban hacia la mesa. Mientras cenaban, comentaban su día._

— _¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo?_

— _Muy bien, hermosa ¿y a ti?_

— _Más o menos. Los niños están muy revoltosos —se quejaba ella, dulcemente._

— _Pues deja el trabajo._

— _Pero…_

— _Si no estás feliz, déjalo —le interrumpía tomándola de la mano— Yo te mantendré. No tengo ningún problema en trabajar como un burro para darte todo lo que necesitas._

— _¡Oh, Daisuke!_

— Yo te mantendré, Hikari —sonrió él bobamente.

— ¿De qué hablas Daisuke? —interrogó la muchacha, provocando que el chico volviera a la realidad.

— ¡Que tu trabajo no paga muy bien que digamos! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para salir de aquella vergonzosa situación.

— Bueno —frunció el ceño— Eso no es lo que importa… Lo que importa es ser felices haciendo lo que nos guste —repuso un poco enfadada.

— ¿Hay algún trabajo en el que me paguen por comer? —preguntó él, nervioso, provocando la risa de su amiga. Todo rastro de enfado había desaparecido por completo.

— No creo, Daisuke. También es importante hacer algo que sea de utilidad para la comunidad —expresó una vez que pudo dejar de reír.

.

Él era un vago que estaba dispuesto a trabajar de sol a sol para sustentarla.

Él era el que no podía ver a ninguna otra chica, porque ella lo tenía cegado.

Él era el que odiaba las cosas románticas y las consideraba estúpidas. Pero cuando estaba con ella se convertía en un estúpido romántico.

Él era el que a los once años, estaba seguro de que para el amor no había edad. Porque él ya lo había encontrado.

.

Él era el que comenzaba a sentir la frustración de un amor no correspondido, incluso antes de ingresar a la adolescencia.

— _¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿Por qué se lleva tan bien con Hikari? —_fue su desesperado pensamiento cuando conoció a Takaishi Takeru.

Una parte de él lo odiaba, por robarle la atención de su amada. Pero gracias a la aventura que tuvieron en el Digimundo, aprendió a apreciarlo como amigo, aunque continuaba sintiendo un poco de celos.

— ¿Por qué Hikari no me trata como a él? —cuestionó a nadie en particular.

El rubio y la castaña conversaban amenamente a unos metros de distancia, completamente ajenos al pesar que provocaban en él.

En algún punto, ambos amigos habían comenzado a encontrar divertido el burlarse de él. Y en las últimas vacaciones, en las cuales fueron juntos a visitar a su amiga a Norteamérica, se tomaron muchísimas fotografías juntos, sólo para entretenerse a costa de las reacciones de Daisuke.

Claro, que si supieran que el muchacho de cabellos morados iba completamente en serio, y que no sólo sentía rabia cuando los veía juntos, sino también una inmensa tristeza; dejarían de hacerlo. Pero eran jóvenes, y no entendían lo hermoso y doloroso que podía ser el amor.

.

— Tienes que hacerlo Daisuke —le animaba su compañero azul.

— Pero ¿y si me rechaza?

— Aquí me tendrás para animarte.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros… Eres el heredero del emblema del valor ¡tienes que ser valiente!

Vmon era un digimon, y como tal, no comprendía del todo lo que significaba estar enamorado. Quizás porque se compenetraba por completo con el humano, había llegado a sentir cierta atracción por Tailmon, pero ésta desapareció rápidamente. El sentimiento que acosaba el corazón de Daisuke era completamente distinto.

Era algo que no desaparecía.

.

**Nos vemos en el parque central, el sábado al mediodía. **

** Tu admirador secreto.**

Utilizó recortes de revista para armar aquel mensaje. Los pegó sobre una cartulina roja y lo colocó todo en un sobre del mismo color, que colocó en la taquilla de la niña que desde hacía demasiado tiempo le quitaba el sueño.

Aquel sábado se despertó más temprano que nunca, cosa que sorprendió a todos en su familia. Él era de los que pensaba que levantarse temprano en fin de semana era pecado. Pero Hikari valía ganarse un boleto directo al infierno.

— _Y mucho más._

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, con unos jeans estilo chupín, una camisa blanca inmaculada y unos zapatos negros. Aquel día, decidió utilizar gel para mantener a raya su alborotado cabello, y prescindir de los googles que le había regalado su ídolo.

— Vaya… te ves… como un ser humano normal —fue el "halago" que profirió su hermana al verlo.

— Te ves muy guapo hijo ¡Déjame sacarte una foto! —pidió su madre, para salir corriendo en busca del dichoso aparato.

— No, mamá —se quejó él, pero no pudo hacer nada.

La mujer se dedicó a tomarle una docena de fotografías, para después sollozar.

— Mi bebé está creciendo, y ya va a tener su primera cita.

— Bah… conociéndolo, seguro que lo rechazan —comentó mordazmente su hermana.

Él no respondió.

Normalmente, un comentario como aquel habría sido motivo de disputa entre los hermanos, pero no ese día. Él estaba demasiado nervioso y temeroso. Y Jun (sin mala intención) había metido el dedo en la llaga.

Por ello, optó simplemente por salir de su hogar en silencio, ante la mirada atónita se ambas mujeres.

— Eso no estuvo bien hija —le reprochó la señora Motomiya.

— Lo sé —se lamentó la joven.

Aunque se pelearan todo el tiempo, ella quería a su hermano menor. Y la mirada dolida que surcó su rostro le sentó como una patada en el estómago. No necesitaba que su madre se lo dijera, ella ya se sentía muy mal.

.

Llegó una hora antes de lo acordado al parque. En parte por lo que ocurrió en su casa, pero también porque estaba demasiado ansioso.

Eso le dio tiempo de buscar un lugar desde el cual verla llegar sin que ella lo viera a él, y así poder planificar sus movimientos. Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Aquel, podía ser el día en que su sueño se haría realidad.

— _O tu pesadilla _—pensó él al recordar lo que dijo su hermana— _Tonterías. Jun no sabe nada, ella ni siquiera tiene novio porque nunca se ha comportado como una chica. Ella no puede saber nada porque no se parece en nada a mi linda Hikari._

No obstante, cuando llegó la hora acordada, él entendió que su sueño… seguiría siéndolo, al menos por un tiempo.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a la castaña, llegando con Taichi. Seguramente, temerosa de que fuera una broma o una trampa, lo había comentado con su hermano, que ni lento ni perezoso, había acudido, dispuesto a darle una paliza a quienquiera que intentara hacerle daño a su hermanita.

Y Daisuke simplemente se marchó.

Podrían pensar que él era un tonto, pero no lo era. Sabía muy bien que si les reconocía que él había sido el que citó a Hikari allí estaría en un aprieto; por lo que decidió hacer como si nada, y volverse a su casa.

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con su familia, ambas mujeres lo miraron preocupadas, pero al ver su semblante sombrío, prefirieron no decir nada.

— _Lo sabía —_pensó Jun.

— _Pobrecito —_pensó su madre— _Será mejor que le prepare su platillo favorito para la cena._

Él por su parte, se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde, ideando un plan, ésta vez, que sí funcionara.

.

— No puedo creerlo ¿quién haría algo como eso? —escuchó decir a Miyako.

La muchacha de anteojos y la castaña, conversaban amenamente en el patio, cuando Daisuke se acercó a ellas.

— ¿De qué hablan? —fue su saludo, el cual provocó una mirada de enfado en la peli lila.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

— Miyako —le retó su amiga— Recibí una nota anónima para encontrarme con alguien el sábado. Pero nadie acudió.

Él imaginó que la chica lo comentaría con el resto del grupo, pero no contaba con escucharla relatar el acontecimiento con un semblante de tristeza. Eso hizo que se sintiera culpable y se quedara callado.

Ellas lo atribuyeron al enfado. Ambas sabían que Daisuke podía ser casi tan sobreprotector como Taichi, por lo que seguro que estaría ideando un plan para averiguar quién había sido, y darle un merecido castigo.

— Pero no te preocupes. No me ha importado mucho, de todas maneras —continuó ella, pensando en impedir un posible conflicto.

— Necesito hablar contigo —sentenció él, completamente serio, sorprendiéndolas a ambas— A solas —continuó, mirando a Miyako.

Ambas chicas lo conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo como para entender que seguramente era un asunto serio, por lo que la mayor simplemente se levantó, indicando a su amiga que se verían en el siguiente receso.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —le invitó a hablar, una vez que se quedaron solos.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, que pasó por alto el sonrojo que se posó en las mejillas de su interlocutor; pensando que lo hacía para animarla por lo que pasó el fin de semana anterior.

Ante aquella conclusión, no pudo más que sonreír con ternura.

— No.

— Hagamos algo entonces.

— Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos frente al cine a las dos? Hay una película que quiero ver.

— ¡Genial! —respondió él, absolutamente extasiado— _Fue más fácil de lo que pensé._

El timbre no tardó en sonar, y ambos volvieron a clases. No volvieron a charlar en el resto del día, debido a las ocupaciones de cada uno, pero a lo largo de la semana, él se dedicó a enviarle dos mensajes, uno al despertar y otro antes de irse a dormir.

El viernes por la noche, le envió el último: **Estoy emocionado por mañana.**

Hikari no se sorprendía, para ella, Daisuke era un chico sencillo que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Ella no tenía idea…

.

De la enorme decepción que sintió él cuando, al llegar al cine con sus mejores ropas, se encontró con todos sus amigos.

— Vaya, Daisuke. Hasta que has decidido vestirte como una persona civilizada —se burló de él Miyako.

— Yo creo que te ves muy bien, Daisuke —le animó la castaña, sonriendo.

— _Idiota… ella pensó que era una salida de amigos y los invitó a todos._

Aunque su plan había fallado, por segunda vez, él se esforzó por disimular su decepción y pasarla bien con todos.

Hasta Ken había viajado desde su ciudad para pasar el sábado con ellos. Así que si no podía tener una cita con Hikari, por lo menos la pasaría bien con sus mejores amigos.

Entre la película, el parque y la cena; los seis púberes (incluido Daisuke) disfrutaron de un muy buen sábado.

— _La próxima vez… seré más directo —_fue lo último que pensó el muchacho antes de caer rendido.

.

— Hoy después de la escuela. Necesito que nos veamos en el muelle. A solas —fue lo que le dijo en la mañana, con la voz más seria que usó jamás.

Y ahora estaba en el lugar indicado, esperándola.

Sin ropas nuevas, ni peinados raros. Sólo él.

Durante la noche, había llegado a la conclusión de que planificar demasiado era inútil y contraproducente. Que tal y como había hecho durante mucho tiempo, debía actuar sin pensarlo demasiado.

Y efectivamente, había seguido sus instintos.

— Aquí estoy, ¿qué querías decirme? —cuestionó ella, un poco tímida, al llegar.

Él se quedó un momento callado, como buscando las palabras correctas.

Pero finalmente suspiró, y decidió dejar que su corazón lo guiara.

— _Es lo que hice en el Digimundo, y las cosas salieron bien._

Tras pensar aquello, dio un paso hacia delante, y mirando a Hikari fijamente, comenzó a hablar.

— No me gustas —inició, sorprendiéndola— Te amo. Sé que soy un niño, y muchos dirán que no puedo saber lo que es el amor, pero se equivocan, lo sé. Amor es todo lo que siento por ti. Que seas lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar y lo último que imagino antes de irme a dormir. Que verte sonreír me haga feliz en los peores días. Que, aunque soy un vago me den ganas de trabajar para mantenerte. Es por amor que complacerte es mi dicha, y verte con Takeru mi sufrimiento. Te amo…

Pronunció esas últimas dos palabras en un susurro.

No dejó de mirarla directamente a los ojos ni por un momento, durante su declaración, y por eso, podía decir…

Que su hermana no se equivocaba.

— Lo siento, Daisuke —comenzó ella, con la voz descompuesta— Soy yo la que es una niña… y no sabe lo que es el amor —sus ojos estaban empañados y tenía la cabeza gacha, pero decidió mirarlo a los ojos para decir lo último— No puedo corresponderte.

Él solamente asintió, y cuando ella intentó acercarse más, la rechazó. Con una sola mirada le pidió que se marchase, y ella, aunque renuente, le hizo caso.

.

Se quedó sentado hasta que cayó la noche.

Él estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y no se arrepentía de sentirlo. Aunque el dolor que lo embargaba en esos momentos era insoportable.

— Cosas de la vida —se dijo a sí mismo.

No era el primero, ni sería el último, en ser rechazado por la chica amada.

.

No lloró, ni golpeó cosas, ni nada. Simplemente, se dedicó a comer durante toda la noche, cosa que sus padres respetaron, intuyendo el motivo.

Jun, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó no haber tenido razón, pero también se sintió orgullosa de su hermanito, que estaba sobrellevando la situación de un manera muy digna.

Al día siguiente no asistió a la escuela, pero le envió un mensaje a la castaña para que no se preocupara.

.

Dos después de haber sido rechazado por el amor de su vida, Motomiya Daisuke se dirigía a la escuela con las mismas quejas de siempre.

Ni él ni Hikari le contaron a nadie lo que pasó aquel día; y ambos continuaron siendo buenos amigos. Simplemente, la castaña decidió no flirtear más con Takeru en broma.

— _Con esas cosas no se juega _—fue lo único que le dijo al rubio cuando éste le increpó.

.

Muchos dicen que a los once no se puede amar. Pero Daisuke sabe que eso no era verdad.

Muchos afirman que no se puede ser amigo del amor de tu vida. Pero, de nuevo, Daisuke, es la excepción.

Muchos creen que Daisuke es tonto. Pero en circunstancias como éstas, él demuestra lo equivocados que están.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Una mezcla de decepción amorosa y tributo al personaje de Daisuke.

El resultado final no se parece en nada a lo que tenía planeado al principio; pero fue lo que surgió escuchando la canción.

Al ver el video clip (después de mucho tiempo) no pude evitar pensar en Dai como el protagonista; aunque al principio iba a ser una historia de amor platónico, pero la cosa evolucionó, y esto fue lo que salió.


	4. Los calientes

**ACLARACIÓN: **Vuelvo con Babasónicos. Últimamente me tienen encantada. Ésta vez le toca a la canción "Los calientes"

.

**Solo la la la.**

"Los calientes"

.

Contemplando su reflejo, no puede evitar sentirse impresionada.

Lleva su largo cabello lila recogido en una coleta alta, pero con unos mechones ondulados enmarcando su rostro.

Para la ocasión, decidió abandonar sus usuales gafas redondas y optar por unas lentillas. No son del todo cómodas, pero la imagen que le devuelve el espejo lo justifica.

Su cuerpo está cubierto por un vestido strapless, ajustado a la altura del pecho y suelto hacia abajo. El mismo le llega apenas a las rodillas y es de color rosa con blanco.

No tiene la anatomía de una modelo, pero es delgada, y la soltura de su atuendo le ayuda a disimular esos molestos "rollitos".

Da una vuelta delante del cristal y se detiene para observar detenidamente sus nalgas.

Ella no está para nada conforme con su cuerpo, y ésta es una de las partes con las que peor se siente. Son demasiado planas. No obstante, el volado de su vestido, le ayuda a ocultar aquel defecto.

Por otra parte, sus muslos son muy gruesos, y por eso optó por aquella prenda que no es larga, pero tampoco demasiado corta.

Como ella es naturalmente alta, eligió unas sandalias sin plataforma, en color plateado.

Un collar de púas del mismo color adorna su cuello; mientras que en el brazo derecho lleva una delicada pulsera de igual tono.

Su maquillaje se limita a una sombra de ojos rosa pálido y labios cubiertos por brillo labial en el mismo tono.

Otra cosa que no le gusta de ella es su tez. A menudo desearía tener un color de piel más claro, para así poder usar más colorete. No obstante, sabe que por su cutis, debe optar por tonalidades más discretas.

Al dar una última vuelta frente al espejo, se detiene especialmente en una de los atributos de los cuales se siente más orgullosa.

Sus pechos copa D. Los toma con sus manos y juguetea con ellos, sonriendo.

— Perfecto —le dice, a nadie en especial, pues está sola.

Se dispone a salir de su departamento, no sin antes esconder su celular y unos cuantos billetes junto a sus mejores amigas.

.

Él no es un coqueto. Cosas como la apariencia exterior no le importan. Sabe que no tiene el rostro más fino. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando le gusta arreglarse un poco más. Sentirse un conquistador.

Esta es una de esas noches.

Su cabello ha comenzado a crecer desde la última vez que lo cortó, lo cual le permite colocarse un poco de gel, y despeinarlo; dándole un cierto aire rebelde.

Cubre su torso con una camisa morada de mangas largas, a la cual le deja los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

Su pasión por el futbol y los deportes, en general, le ha otorgado unos abdominales de los que se siente muy orgulloso.

Sus, también musculosas, piernas las cubre con un pantalón vaquero negro, y bastante ajustado.

Unas zapatillas planas blancas completan su look.

Guiñándole un ojo al espejo, decide colocarse una sencilla gargantilla dorada y un anillo del mismo color con una gema verde en el pulgar izquierdo.

Tras hacer una pose sexy para su reflejo, se perfuma –excesivamente– y coloca su billetera en unos de sus bolsillos delanteros. No sin antes asegurarse de llevar "protección".

.

Ella sale del edificio con paso sensual, dispuesta a pasar una noche en la mejor discoteca de la ciudad. Olvidarse de sus defectos y sentirse bella. Gustar y se gustada. Sentirse deseada. Bailar y bailar.

.

Él emprende camino hacia el mejor boliche de la zona. Quiere tener una noche sin compromisos. Se siente seguro de provocar.

.

MADAME es el mejor local nocturno de la urbe.

Por fuera, emula la apariencia de un castillo medieval en miniatura.

Por dentro, por otro lado, es una oda a la sensualidad y los excesos.

Nada más entrar hay unas escalera de unos onces escalones que descienden. En el centro, una enorme pista de baile, repleta de gente.

Hacia la izquierda, está la enorme barra en la que se pueden pedir tragos de todo tipo, así como diversas "sustancias para la diversión".

A la derecha, unos podios sobre los cuales algunos chicos y chicas con escasa ropa bailan de manera bastante lujuriosa.

Al frente, un escenario desde el cual el DJ maneja la música; pero que es lo suficientemente grande como para que un grupo musical de un espectáculo.

Detrás del mismo, unas escaleras ascienden hasta una zona "más íntima".

El sonido es tan fuerte que retumba en las paredes, y da la sensación de un microsismo.

Las luces se encienden y apagan en un espectáculo que deja mareado a más de uno. Las mismas son de distintos colores, así como el humo recreativo que sale desde el escenario principal.

Todo eso, sumado a la imagen de un montón de cuerpos sudorosos y pegados en la pista de baile; le dan al lugar el aspecto del mismísimo Hades.

.

Pero a ellos no les importa.

Quieren divertirse, y eso es lo único que les importa.

— ¿Te invito una bebida, hermosa? —le dice un muchacho rubio a la peli lila.

— Claro —acepta.

Han estado bailando por casi una hora y su boca se siente seca. No obstante, ella no es tonta, y aunque ha aceptado la invitación del muchacho, decide ir ella misma a la barra a pedirse algo.

— Un daiquiri de durazno —grita para hacerse escuchar entre el barullo del lugar.

Cuando se lo sirven, lo bebe como si de agua se tratase. Pero eso no es ningún inconveniente. Ella sabe beber, tiene mucha experiencia.

Refrescada por aquel trago, vuelve a la pista, dispuesta a bailar con el primer hombre que se le cruce en el camino.

.

— ¿Quieres que bebamos algo, preciosa? —le pregunta a la voluptuosa pelirroja con la que ha estado danzando, muy apretado.

La chica sonríe a modo de afirmación, y juntos se dirigen a la barra.

— Yo invito —le habla cerca del oído, a lo cual ella sólo ríe— Una margarita y un vodka —le pide al barman.

Ambos se sientan en los taburetes de la barra y se disponen a degustar sus tragos. Él se toma el suyo a palo seco, para pedir que le vuelvan a servir. Ella, por su parte, bebe el suyo lentamente, observando al muchacho con una mirada pícara.

— Se ve delicioso —le dice mordiéndose los labios y acercándose lentamente— ¿Puedo probar?

— ¿Segura? —cuestiona él divertido— Es bastante fuerte.

— A ver… —dice ella, acercándose la copa del chico a sus labios.

Lo hace lenta y sensualmente. El juego de provocación ha comenzado, y Daisuke sólo puede sonreir.

— No fue para tanto —acota tras abandonar el recipiente en la barra y abalanzarse en los brazos del varón— Pero ahora estoy un poco acalorada.

No hace falta decir más. Las sonrisas lascivas que se hacen mutuamente son más que suficiente.

Tomados de las manos, caminan lentamente por el costado de la barra, hasta llegar a las escaleras detrás del escenario.

— Vamos al "cielo" entonces —es lo que dice él mientras suben los escalones.

.

— Un mojito de shiso —grita Miyako, de nuevo en la barra.

Está molesta y ha decidido descargarse con el alcohol, llevando ya tres tragos consumidos.

— _Estúpidos hombres… se creen que pueden llevarme a la cama así de fácil._

A lo largo de la noche, ha bailado con, al menos, unos diez muchachos distintos.

Todo empezaba bien, con ellos mirándola encarecidamente, encantados por su belleza, haciéndola sentir hermosa y sexy. No obstante, al poco tiempo, comenzaron con las proposiciones indecentes, que ella siempre rechazó. Pero no todos se lo tomaron tan bien.

— Vamos, no te hagas la santa… si has venido para esto —le insistió el último, ya pasado de copas, mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la acercaba para besarla.

— ¡He dicho que no, idiota! —le abofeteó ella, lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que la suelte.

No obstante, y pese a lo alcoholizado que estaba, el hombre reaccionó rápidamente, atrapándola en sus brazos, de nuevo.

— Eres una zorra. Te gusta hacerte la difícil ¿eh? —comenzó a susurrarle al oído, para continuar insultándola en susurros.

Ante eso, ella le dio una patada en sus "partes nobles" y salió corriendo.

Entre tanta gente, era raro que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero considerando el estado en el que estaban todos, no sorprendía que nadie hubiera hecho nada.

A esas alturas, lo normal era que ella quisiera irse, pero no lo hacía.

— _He venido a divertirme, y no dejaré que un imbécil me lo arruine _—piensa para levantarse, tras su sexto trago, y volver a la pista de baile.

Observa entre la gente para asegurarse de que aquel muchacho no esté cerca, y entonces se dispone a dejarse llevar por la música.

A eso ha venido, y eso es lo que hará.

.

— Eso fue genial —le dice una pelirroja que cubre su desnudez con las sábanas, al peli morado que ya está vestido a los pies de la cama— Hay que repetirlo algún día.

Ella sonríe, conforme y alegre; pero a él, los sentidos de alerta se le disparan.

Motomiya Daisuke se toma muy en serio su concepto de "romance de UNA noche", y por ello, siempre procura no volverse a ver con ninguna de sus acompañantes.

— Sí, claro —comienza un poco nervioso— Tu vístete, yo mientras tanto te espero en la barra.

No espera respuesta y sale casi corriendo de la habitación, para volver a la planta baja y adentrarse en la pista de baile. Su objetivo: perderse entre la gente.

La noche aún es joven y él quiere seguir divirtiéndose, pero la pelirroja implica un peligro. Comienza a evaluar la posibilidad de cambiar de sitio, irse a algún otro boliche.

No obstante, detiene su desvarío al divisar a una sexy muchacha bailando sola.

Lleva un vestido strapples suelto hasta las rodillas y el largo cabello atado en una coleta ya no tan alta, que indica claramente que ha estado bastante rato divirtiéndose.

Ante semejante belleza, Daisuke se olvida de todo, y se dispone a acercarse sigilosamente.

.

Ella da una vuelta contoneando sus caderas, y se encuentra de frente con él.

— ¡¿Daisuke?! —deja de bailar tras reconocer a su viejo amigo.

Éste, por su parte, está anonadado.

— _¿Ésta chica tan… es Miyako?_

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado mirándome como un bobo? —le increpa, incómoda.

Una cosa es seducir a un completo desconocido. Otra muy distinta es que tu amigo de la infancia te mire de "esa" manera…

— Lo siento, es que me sorprendiste. Estás muy sexy Miyako, no sabía que podías verte así —le responde mordazmente.

Es su oportunidad perfecta para vengarse por todas las veces que ella se burló de él.

— Lo mismo digo, Daisuke. Si hasta te ves como un humano… y no como un mono —le devuelve el "cumplido".

Ambos se miran retadoramente, antes de suspirar. La noche ha tenido un final no muy conveniente para ambos. Podrían simplemente ignorarse mutuamente y continuar cada uno con lo suyo; pero considerando los deslices que han tenido…

.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? —le pregunta en voz alta cuando se sientan en la barra.

— ¿Vas a invitarme? —dice ella burlonamente.

— Oye… estoy tratando de ser civilizado, podrías no ponérmelo difícil ¿al menos?

Ella agacha la cabeza avergonzada. Él tiene razón.

— ¿Por qué siempre peleamos?

— ¡¿Y a mí qué me preguntas?! Si siempre eres tú la que empieza.

— ¡Eso no es…!

Pero no puede continuar. Quizás porque ha bebido mucho alcohol, o porque se asusta a ver a aquel chico mirándola desde lejos; pero debe reconocer que Daisuke tiene razón. Ella siempre es la que comienza las discusiones al burlarse de él.

— Lo siento —dice en voz queda, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuche.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché —sin embargo, él se hace el loco y finge no haberla oído.

— ¡Qué lo siento! —le grita.

No le gusta que él juegue con ella, pero no va a echarse atrás. Seguramente sea efecto de aquellos seis tragos fuertes que tomó; pero realmente quiere disculparse.

— No debería burlarme de ti.

— ¿No vas a hacerlo más? —interroga él ilusionado.

— No me pidas tanto… —responde ella rodando los ojos— Quiero un tequila —continúa, extrañando a su compañero.

Él se queda mirándola un momento. No le ha gustado que no aceptara dejar de burlarse de él, pero tampoco le sorprende. Después de tantos años, sería raro que su relación cambiara en una sola noche.

Finalmente, le hace una seña al barman, que se acerca.

— Dos tequilas —pide haciendo sonreír a Miyako.

— Es que acaso…

— Si no vas a dejar de burlarte de mí —la interrumpe, adivinando sus intenciones— al menos, no lo hagas por hoy. No he venido a escucharte decirme "bruto", "mono" ni "copión".

— Está bien —suspira derrotada.

No se burla de él por maldad. Simplemente, tienen personalidades dispares, y ella disfruta divertirse a costa suya.

— ¿Y a qué has venido? —inicia la conversación, una vez les han servido sus bebidas.

— A divertirme, ¿a qué más?

— Pues a mí me gusta bailar, pero no creo que tú también lo disfrutes —comenta ella, sagazmente.

Lo cierto, es que hoy por hoy, muchas de las personas que asisten a los boliches ya no lo hacen sólo para bailar. Ella no se incluye en esa categoría, pues aunque disfrute del juego de seducción, no es ninguna chica fácil, y prefiere "hacer el amor". No obstante, intuye –acertadamente– que Daisuke sí pertenece a esa categoría.

— Bailemos entonces —sin embargo él lo niega— Así te demuestro que quizás, si tenemos algo en común.

Él se levanta y le extiende la mano a Miyako. Aunque duda un poco al principio, finalmente acepta, y juntos se dirigen al centro de la pista de baile.

Daisuke no es un aficionado al baile, pero seducir chicas en la discoteca no es tan fácil, y hay que trabajar un poco para lograrlo. Por eso, tener habilidad danzando es necesario.

— Vaya… me impresionas.

— Lo sé… soy genial.

— No sé si tanto como genial, pero eres bueno.

— Y tú… ¿a qué viniste? —le pregunta él, sin dejar de moverse, cada vez más pegado a ella.

Ambos se miran a los ojos. No hay atisbo de burla en ninguno de los dos, y por algún motivo (probablemente por la ingesta excesiva de alcohol) ella decide ser honesta.

— En la universidad ningún chico me presta atención, y algunas chicas se burlan de mí. Creen que soy fea —le explica al oído.

Está sonando una canción lenta, así que ha colocado sus brazos en los hombros de él, mientras que él ha posado los suyos en su cintura.

— Pues se equivocan tremendamente —le susurra, apretando un poco su agarre, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Pocas chicas me toman en serio, así que, de vez en cuando, me gusta tener… tu sabes —señala con la vista la planta alta.

— Lo sabía —sonríe ella.

.

Han bailado durante mucho rato, y finalmente, Miyako ya no siente la insistente mirada de aquel joven sobre ella. No obstante, no tiene ganas de detenerse. Aunque sea con Daisuke, su eterno amigo-enemigo, se está divirtiendo, y mucho.

Una canción termina, y otra comienza de inmediato.

Ambos bailan candentemente junto al otro, sin prestar demasiada atención a la letra, al menos hasta que llega el estribillo.

_Cómanse a besos ésta noche; _les incita la canción.

— _Los amigos no se besan —_piensan ambos, en respuesta a la insistente melodía.

Pero lo cierto, es que ganas no les faltan; y el argumento es muy bueno.

_Total nadie lo va a notar; _finalmente los convence.

Y con una sola mutua mirada, ambos se dicen lo que jamás se dirían en voz alta…

El tacto comienza torpe y superficial. No es que sean inexpertos, pero la situación les resulta demasiado bizarra como para exhibir sus verdaderas "habilidades".

Una vez superada la vergüenza inicial, él la toma por la cintura, acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo; mientras que ella responde pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él.

En medio de la pista de baile, un chico y una chica, se olvidan de todo, y comparten un beso, dos, tres, cuatro…

.

— Bueno… —no sabe qué decir.

— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café? —le invita ella.

Salieron tarde del boliche y caballerosamente, Daisuke se ofreció a acompañarla.

Le gustaría decir que no tenía segundas intenciones…

— _¡Es Miyako! —_se estuvo recordando durante toda la noche.

… Pero mentiría… Esperaba aquellas palabras, incluso aunque fuera ella.

.

Mientras prepara la prometida infusión, ella no puede evitar recriminarse mentalmente.

— _¡Es Daisuke!_

Pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo; se siente segura.

.

Sí, aunque se nieguen a admitirlo… ambos quisieron aquello.

— De esto nunca nada a nadie —dijeron al unísono, al despertar juntos a la mañana siguiente.

Él tomó sus ropas y se marchó sin más.

Ella se vistió y procedió a desayunar.

Ninguno de los dos fue consiente de la sonrisa que tuvo el otro durante el resto del día.

— ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? —le preguntaron sus respetivos amigos.

— Estoy igual que siempre —respondieron, cada uno por su parte.

Nunca lo admitirían, ni siquiera para ellos mismos…

Pero aquella noche, no estaban borrachos… Sólo quizás, un poco calientes.

Pero ¿y qué?

Lo disfrutaron.

.

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

No sé por qué, pero a mí estos dos juntos, se me hacen profundamente sensuales.

Entre otras cosas… cambié un poco la narrativa en éste capítulo, haciendo una mezcla entre dos tiempos verbales bien diferenciados ¿quedó muy mal?


End file.
